Jack F et moi
by lunoire22
Summary: Je m'appelle Nina, la babysitter de Jamie, qui croit à l'hiver et Jack Frost. Je déteste l'hiver, à cause de ma santé. Que faire alors quand on se retrouve liée à l'esprit de l'hiver en personne ?


Jack F. et moi :

« -Ne t'éloigne pas trop !

-Oui, oui ! »

C'est ce que me répondait Jamie à chaque fois. Mais je connaissais ce gamin comme s'il avait été mon petit frère. Ce « oui, oui » était un « si je veux » déguisé. J'espérais au moins qu'il allait vraiment ne pas être trop long à faire une forteresse en neige et son armée avec ses copains.

Emmitouflée dans mon manteau, ma polaire et mes trois sous-pulls, je sentais néanmoins encore le froid s'insinuer dans mes veines. Je retirai mes gants et sortis un mouchoir pour étancher mon nez qui coulait. C'était une image ravissante pour la jeune-fille-pas-trop-belle-mais-pas-trop-moches-aux cheveux-et-yeux-marrons-un-peu-boutonneuse-mais-ça-passera que j'étais. Je devais être la seule « djeun's » du quartier : les autres étaient partis vers les plus grandes villes, plus branchées et plus agitées, à l'inverse de cette petite bulle d'oxygène qu'était leur village au nom imprononçable perdu dans les montagnes.

« -Nina ! Hein que Jack Frost, il existe ?

-Hein ?

Je n'avais pas entendu Jamie s'approcher, ni ses amis piailler tout autour de lui en l'entourant.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De Jack Frost ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi, non ?

-Qui ?

Tous les enfants me regardèrent comme si je venais de dire un gros mot et en soupirèrent presque à l'unisson.

-Quoi ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas à Jack Frost ?

-Ah… Si, si, il existe. Bien sûr, les enfants, qu'il existe ! Et il sera toujours là pour vous fournir toute la neige qu'il vous faudra pour vous geler les arpions !

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était Jack Frost. Mais mon expérience de baby-sitter m'avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais aller à l'encontre des croyances d'un enfant. Car si elles sont moins dangereuses que celle d'un adulte, leur destruction n'engendre pas moins de cataclysmes existentiels pour autant.

-Il ne va pas nous geler les orteils !

-Ah non ? Alors au moins il va vous geler les oreilles !

Je me saisis aussitôt des oreilles de Jamie avec mes gants humectés des flocons fondus refroidis par la bise, ce qui les fit rougir instantanément.

-Arrête, c'est froid !

-Je veux, moi aussi !

-Je vais vous attraper les oreilles !

-Au secours !

Les autres enfants s'éparpillèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux en criant tandis que je continuai d'agiter mes pinces recouvertes de laine. Je restai sur place pour économiser mes forces, bien entendu. Une autre expérience m'avait fait aussi apprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais poursuivre un enfant qui joue. Comme les jeunes chiens, une fois qu'il est lancé, il te crève en route avant d'avoir brûlé la moitié de son énergie. C'était dans ces moments-là que je me sentais définitivement adulte.

-Je me fais bien vieille, à mon âge… Me dis-je du haut de ma petite vingtaine d'années. Allez Jamie, on rentre ! Tu dis au-revoir à tes copains et on y va !

-Salut, tout le monde !

-Salut Jamie, à demain ! »

Jamie leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter le parc et de se diriger avec moi à sa maison. C'était un hiver qui allait promettre, surtout s'il commençait déjà à neiger. La saison chaude était définitivement passée depuis longtemps. Et nous entrions de plein pied dans ma pire période de l'année, où tout est gris et je déprime si je reste dehors, au lieu de ronronner en boule devant la cheminée tandis que les jeunes déballent leurs cadeaux de la taille d'un zodiaque chacun. Mais en attendant, la nature s'habillait de la couleur de l'or, de l'ocre, du pourpre, de l'orange et du rubis parmi les feuilles qui dansaient. Ce sont des couleurs royales, celles du soleil quand il tire sa révérence pour laisser sa place à l'hiver et ses vents glaciaux. J'en frissonnais d'avance.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu Jack Frost, dis ?

Je me tournai vers Jamie qui me tenait la main alors que nous traversions un passage piéton.

-Jamais, non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je l'ai bien vu. Et tous mes copains, aussi.

-Je crois que je suis trop vieille pour ça…

Bien que je ne connaisse pas Jack Frost, il m'avait raconté cet épisode une cinquantaine de fois. Je suppose que je n'aurai jamais l'explication de cette hallucination collective, pas plus que tous les parents concernés qui avaient retrouvés leurs enfants un soir dans le parc, à minuit et demi, en pyjama et sans chaussons aux pieds, regardant le ciel muets et bouche bée. Il serait néanmoins un phénomène très intéressant à étudier pour la science étant donnés tous les détails qu'ils avaient répétés de leurs visions chacun de leur côté.

Jamie lui-même était un garçon très intelligent pour son âge, mais il ne démordrait jamais de l'histoire qu'il avait dite à ses parents. C'est ce soir-là que, pour le consoler après que ses parents l'aient puni en le traitant de menteur, je lui ai dit que je croyais aussi à Jack Frost.

-…comme je suis trop grande, Jack Frost ne peut plus se montrer à moi.

-Alors moi aussi, quand je serai grand, je ne croirai plus à Jack Frost ?

A cette question, j'entendis une réelle détresse dans sa voix.

-Mais non enfin, pas du tout ! Improvisai-je sur le champ, c'est juste que, si tu continues d'y croire toute ta vie, il sera là toujours pour toi, mais il apparaît surtout pour les enfants, c'est ça que je veux dire.

-Alors il ne sera plus là pour moi ?

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment au bord des larmes. Heureusement que nous approchions du palier de sa maison et que je vis la silhouette de la nounou de sa petite sœur au travers de la fenêtre, ce qui voulait dire que je n'aurais pas à m'éterniser longtemps dans ce débat.

-Mais si, il sera là. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera toujours là pour toi, et ta petite sœur, et tes copains, et tes parents et ta nounou...

-Et pour toi ?

-Et pour moi aussi, oui… Ne t'en fais pas.

-Ah tiens Nina, tu es là ! Me dit la maman en ouvrant la porte. Rentre Jamie, tu vas prendre froid. Ça c'est bien passé ?

-Très bien passé, comme toujours.

-Bon très bien, Dis au-revoir à Nina, Jamie.

-Au-revoir, Nina.

-A demain, Jamie. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bye, Janice.

-Bye, ma belle. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière moi. Malgré mes dernières paroles, Jamie et moi avions créé un lien entre nous qui me rendait toujours un peu triste de le quitter en fin de journée. Lui-même semblait toujours un peu résigné de me voir repartir chez moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Ce n'était qu'un petit job, rien de plus. Et puis sa mère ne m'aimait pas trop. Mes études étaient trop frivoles : elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on confiât ses enfants à « une bohémienne », aussi diplômée que je fus.

Ma chambre était dans un piteux état. Le placard débordait de vêtements en boule, les ustensiles de cuisine encore couverts de sauce des jours précédents étaient disposés en tourelles de fortune sur le mini-frigo et le lit était défait comme si j'avais bataillé pour apprivoiser le sommeil cette nuit, comme à mon habitude. Il était peut-être temps de faire un petit ménage. Mais je le reportai une fois de plus et prit une casserole sale pour me cuire une demi-tasse de riz thaï. Durant ce temps, je m'avançai sur mes devoirs pour avoir plus de temps libre. Temps libre que je pourrais plus tard accorder à mes toiles vendues sur la place du marché, ou à mon chevalet, sur lequel les nouvelles traces de pinceau fraîches reluisaient encore à la lumière de l'ampoule nue du plafonnier.

Ma chambre de bonne n'était pas si chère grâce au petit job que j'avais trouvé auprès des parents de Jamie. Ils étaient très ambitieux pour l'avenir de leur famille. Trait de caractère qui les rendait peu disponibles pour cette même famille, parfois pendant plusieurs jours, même si ça m'arrangeait financièrement puisqu'ils me les faisaient garder. En attendant, ma propre chambre était couverte de toiles invendues ou d'essais, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs : _Le monde des rêves, L'Oiseau, Serrement de mains_, un portrait du petit Jamie et sa sœur… J'en avais fait un double en plus petit pour Jamie et ses parents… Et une toile complètement noire basée sur le thème d'Halloween que j'avais peinte pour l'occasion. Je n'aimais pas cette toile, mais elle était tellement si bien faite que je n'osais pas la jeter.

Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Je regardai une dernière fois mes mails et relevai encore des messages de mon père me faisant part de sa déception à ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles. J'éteignis en soupirant et choisit un gros livre dans ma bibliothèque avant de me coucher. Le sommeil et moi étions incompatibles d'humeur, depuis quelques années. Ce devait être l'âge, le stress, l'hérédité, les soucis… J'abandonnai l'idée du gros livre et prit exceptionnellement un somnifère, ce qui me garantissait un sommeil certes sans rêves, mais au moins profond.

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, j'emmenai de nouveau Jamie dans le parc après l'école. Il faisait bien plus froid que d'habitude et j'avais mis un deuxième pull. Je sentais la bise gercer mes lèvres et couvrir mon nez de givre.

« Jamie ! On rentre maintenant, il se fait tard !

-Non, encore une minute !

-Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me dis une minute ! Allez, on vient, dépêche-toi !

Jamie quitta son groupe d'amis et s'avança dans ma direction. Mais il ne salua pas ses amis et refusa de me suivre lorsque je me mis en route. Il avait l'air bizarre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il leva la tête vers moi et je vis les autres se tourner vers nous.

-Tu m'as appris à ne jamais faire de secrets…

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Et en échange, tu ne m'en as jamais fait…

-C'est ce qui a été conclu entre nous.

-Alors tu vas faire un serment avec moi. Tiens ton poing comme ça.

Il leva lui-même le sien vers l'avant et attendit que nos poings se touchent pour continuer. J'étais à présent certaine que tous les gosses du parc s'étaient immobilisés pour nous écouter.

-Maintenant tu répètes.

-Jamie, qu'est-ce que vous manigance…

-Chut, répète ! Moi, Nina…

-Moi, Nina…

-…jure de ne pas mentir à Jamie...

-…jure de ne pas mentir à Jamie…

-…quoi qu'il arrive.

-…quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous lâchâmes nos poings. Jamie ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. En fait, les couleurs des arbres étaient beaucoup moins pimpantes que je n'avais voulu le croire. Elles tiraient bien plus sur le marron terne aujourd'hui que le ciel blanc tendait à affadir encore.

-Est-ce que tu crois à Jack Frost ?

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Bon, alors prouve-le.

La réponse de Jamie me surprit d'autant plus lorsque je vis les enfants derrière lui, certains faisant une tête de moins que lui, me jeter un regard de défi.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Montre-moi que Jack Frost existe.

Il prenait maintenant le même ton que son maître à l'école, lorsqu'il lui demandait de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Je me sentis comme lui pris en faute.

-Jack Frost existe… parce que sans lui, on… n'aurait pas froid ?

J'entendis quelques uns rire.

-Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Est-ce que tu peux me dire où il est ?

-Mais comment ça ?

-Mais là, maintenant tout de suite !

-Jamie, attention. Tu ne cries pas ou je te laisse rentrer tout seul !

-Pardon… Je veux dire… Quoi ?

Jamie tourna brusquement la tête et regarda ailleurs. Mais aucun de ses camarades n'avait ouvert la bouche.

-Tu entends des voix, pépé, faut changer tes pilules ! Dis-je pour le faire rire.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je croyais… Répondit-il tristement, la tête toujours tournée de côté.

-Tu croyais quoi ?

-Non, je ne parlais pas à toi.

-Mais tu parlais à qui ? Y'a personne d'autre !

-Ah, tu vois que tu ne crois pas à Jack Frost !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis et ça commence à m'énerver !

J'aurais pu croire à une blague si tous les enfants n'avaient pas été d'un sérieux presque effrayant. Jamie me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu croyais vraiment en Jack Frost, tu saurais qu'il est juste à côté de moi.

-Quoi, à côté ? Ah, c'est ton ami imaginaire !

-Non, ce n'est pas un ami imaginaire. Tu vois, ça ne marchera jamais !

Il avait encore une fois parlé de côté. Je constatai qu'en agissant ainsi, il gardait la tête toujours levée au même degré, comme s'il regardait un point fixe. Je décrochai mon portable qui sonnait dans mon sac.

-Allô ?

-Nina ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, où vous êtes ?

-Ah, Janice ! Tout va bien, on est en route, le maître les a lâchés en retard. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Bon, mais faites vite, Lily l'attend pour le goûter et elle a très faim.

-Oui, on va faire vite, ne vous en faites pas. A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochai.

-Bon Jamie, s'il te plaît. Je suis crevée et ta maman nous attend, alors explique-moi une bonne fois ce que c'est que ce bazar et on n'en parle plus !

Jamie regarda une fois de plus de côté, l'air inquiet, comme pour demander un avis. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers moi :

-Regarde.

Je croisai les bras. Aussitôt, un immense arc de cercle argenté se dessina sur le sol à ses pieds, puis serpenta jusqu'aux arbres derrière moi, où l'un d'eux se mit à étinceler, couvert de glace. Je clignai des yeux et allai toucher l'arbre, dont la surface était maintenant dure et froide et brillait à la lumière.

-Comment t'as…

Je sentis quelque chose percuter ma tête et glapit en sentant des particules de neige se glisser dans ma nuque. Les enfants rirent.

-Qui a fait ça ?

Je me retournai, mais personne n'avait bougé.

-C'est Jack Frost.

Jamie tendit son doigt vers la gauche.

-Il est là.

-Jamie tu sais, c'est très rare que les adultes puissent voir ce que les enfants…

Je tournai la tête vers la voix grave et masculine qui venait de parler et découvrit une personne qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu, Jack, dit Jamie en souriant.

Le dit Jack se tourna vers moi.

Cette personne était un jeune homme, sans doute un peu plus jeune que moi, grand et frêle comme une pousse d'arbre et aux cheveux argentés. Il était simplement vêtu d'un pull à capuche violet couvert de givre et d'un pantalon brun qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des chevilles. Je constatai aussi qu'il portait un bâton de berger et marchait sur la glace pieds nus. Lui aussi me regardait maintenant comme si je venais d'un autre monde.

-Tu… Vous me voyez ? L'entendis-je balbutier.

Je hochai la tête. On commença à murmurer dans l'assistance.

-Alors vous m'entendez aussi ?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

-Nina, c'est Jack. C'est lui, Jack !

-Jack…

Par réflexe d'adulte, je tendis la main à l'apparition:

-Enchantée.

Les bruissements continuaient dans la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de nous. Jack sembla d'abord se retrouver face à ma main comme une poule devant un couteau, avant de la serrer.

-Vous avez les mains froides.

Il rit.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Un silence passa entre nous et notre jeune public.

-Hum… Nous devons y aller, Jamie est attendu chez lui, alors…

-Attendez. C'est la première fois qu'un adulte peut me voir ! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas…

-T'en fais pas. Jack vient toujours avec nous quand on repart.

-Ah… Oh ben, « si Jack vient toujours avec nous » comme tu le dis, tout va bien ! Dis-je avec ironie.

Je le laissai néanmoins nous accompagner.

-Tu reviendras, hein Jack ? Entendis-je les enfants crier alors que nous sortions du parc.

-Vous en faites pas, on vous le rend tout à l'heure ! » Leur répondis-je.

C'est ainsi que nous revînmes tous ensemble à la maison. Jamie, moi, et Jack Frost.

CHAPITRE 2 :

« Bon, c'est ici qu'on s'arrête.

Au geste que j'esquissais pour cacher Jack, lui et Jamie m'arrêtèrent.

-Laisse tomber, personne ne voit Jack, à part les enfants.

-Ah…

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment prendre le fait que je pouvais le voir aussi. Janice nous ouvrit et Jamie rentra à l'intérieur et nous dit au-revoir, nous laissant seuls, Jack et moi. Je regardai de côté le jeune homme qui ne montrait aucun signe de froid malgré sa tenue inconvenante pour une telle saison. Il tapotait son bâton sur le sol, ce qui faisait apparaître de petits ronds de glace sur l'asphalte.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Jack Frost, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Je souris.

-Merci, j'avais compris, monsieur le petit malin… Mais « qu'est-ce que » vous êtes, en réalité ?

Jack Frost me fit un sourire en coin.

-Ça, c'est une question qui en implique des milliers d'autres auxquelles j'aurais moi-même du mal à répondre…

Il releva la tête et observa le ciel. Au-dessus de nous, la lune commençait à se dessiner de plus en plus clairement sur la voûte étoilée. Ses paroles impliquaient je ne sais quoi d'innocent et de triste à la fois. Il se faisait tard.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer. Vous comptez rejoindre les enfants ?

-Je sais ce que vous leur avez dit, mais à une heure pareille, ils sont tous rentrés chez eux.

-Vous… On peut peut-être aller chez moi alors, pour discuter cinq minutes autour d'un café ?

-Je ne bois pas de café.

-Alors un thé ? De toute façon, il est trop tard pour du café.

-Du thé me convient parfaitement.

-Alors, ça marche ! »

Nous traversâmes les quelques rues qui séparaient la maison de Jamie de chez moi. En parcourant la dernière, je pâlis soudain en me souvenant de l'état de ma chambre.

-Attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et remontai les étages jusqu'à ma chambre où je me dépêchai de tout ranger à toute vitesse en parlant très vite à moi-même pour calmer mon cœur parti en marteau-piqueur dans ma poitrine.

-Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu… J'ai invité ce garçon chez moi ! Enfin pas un garçon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qu'ils ont dégotté, les gamins ? Un fantôme ? Un zombie ? Un vampire ?

-Non, juste Jack Frost.

Je poussai un haut cri et reculai en voyant la tête du garçon dans l'encadrement de ma fenêtre du cinquième étage. Je sursautai ensuite en sentant l'eau chaude de ma bouilloire, que j'avais mise à chauffer et percutai accidentellement, devenir glacée en inondant mon coude et ma hanche.

-C'est froid ! Criai-je.

-C'est mieux que de te brûler, répondit Jack en rentrant par ma fenêtre.

-Comment vous… Comment t'as fait pour arriver là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas né en même temps que tu m'as découvert. Je sais où vit tout le monde, ici.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en faisant un bilan rapide de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée en une après-midi.

-Mais bon sang, c'est dingue, cette histoire, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose… J'hésite entre te jeter par la fenêtre ou non de peur que tu reviennes dedans.

-C'est effectivement bizarre de penser à une chose pareille…

J'éclatai de rire à cette déclaration formelle et il rit avec moi. J'avais l'impression de deux fous qui seraient chacun l'hallucination de l'autre.

-Bon, j'ai besoin d'une autre bouilloire d'eau chaude, et de deux tasses... » Repris-je en me saisissant d'une serviette pour éponger l'eau au sol.

Nous finîmes néanmoins par avoir une discussion normale, chacun avec sa tasse de thé. Lui voltigeait dans la pièce en touchant peu à sa tasse comme un oiseau à son point d'eau, tandis que je restai assise en tailleur sur mon lit et buvais à petites gorgées en l'écoutant parler. J'eus du mal à continuer ma tasse tellement je pouffais de rire lorsque nous abordâmes le sujet des cinq légendes.

« I peine une heure, j'ai fini par avaler le fait qu'un gamin invisible puisse parler aux enfants et avoir des pouvoirs magiques sur l'hiver, mais tu ne me feras pas gober que tu bosses avec la fée des dents et le lapin de Pâques.

-Je sais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à l'avaler…, répondit-il piteusement, surtout avec ce crétin de Bunny.

-Et tu es aussi avec le Père Noël et le marchant de sable ?

-Nord. Son vrai nom, c'est Pôle Nord.

-Arrête.

-Non, je te jure ! Et je travaille aussi avec la petite souris et Cupidon.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, mais il ne cilla pas, avant de soudain s'étouffer de rire et je manquai de faire tomber ma tasse quand je me relevai pour lui face et essayer de le taper avec mes mains.

-Ah le sale gosse, t'as failli m'avoir, j'y crois pas ! Il a profité de mon incertitude pour me monter un bon gros bateau, le menteur !

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai menti… Pour Cupidon et la petite souris.

Face à son sérieux, authentique cette fois, je me retournai vers mon lit pour m'asseoir et me saisir à nouveau de ma tasse.

-Mais quelle histoire… Ce n'est certainement pas à moi que ce genre de trucs arriverait.

Il rit, bien que ce fût sûrement un rire ironique.

-Bon allez, à ton tour, maintenant.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai raconté mon histoire. A toi de me raconter la tienne !

-Mais j'ai pas d'histoires, comparée à toi !

-Allez, t'es pas marrante… Pourquoi tu vis dans cette cage à hamsters, par exemple ?

-Mais de quoi je me… ! C'est pour mes études.

-Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

-C'est des études par correspondance. Je suis en fac d'histoire, dans l'Est.

-C'est loin ?

-T'as pas idée…

-Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'installer là-bas ?

-Trop cher. Et j'ai déjà vécu en ville dans une autre fac, pendant trois ans. J'ai redoublé quelques années, mais c'est parce que je prenais aussi des cours d'arts plastique en cachette. Il y a eu une grosse embrouille avec mon père lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je voulais devenir artiste. Alors depuis, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. Depuis je me suis installée ici, et j'ai gardé mes cours à la fac. C'est justement la perspective d'obtenir mon diplôme de licence final qui me fait tenir : si je l'ai, mon père acceptera enfin de financer mon inscription à l'école d'art, et c'est super select !

Je vis que depuis tout à l'heure, Jack jetait des coups d'œil à mes tableaux.

-J'adore tes dessins. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je passe en coup de vent chez toi.

-Tu m'espionnes, alors !

-Non, je te l'ai dit. Je suis le flocon au vent, la bise du matin…

-Oui, j'ai compris… monsieur « Jack Frost ».

-Celui-là, je l'aime moins par contre.

Il désigna le tableau noir qui me faisait si peur.

-Oui, je sais, il est sinistre. Mais je trouve qu'on peut parfois voir de la beauté dans les ténèbres. T'as déjà entendu parler de Baudelaire, d'Edgar Poe ?

-Je ne les connais pas, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il me fait trop penser à un être que je connais bien trop, et que j'ai du combattre avec mon équipe…

-Qui ?

-Pitch Black, le croque-mitaine.

-Quoi, il en est, lui aussi ? Dis-je ironiquement.

-Oh non, il n'en est pas. Il est bien trop malfaisant pour devenir un gardien.

-…Il est si terrifiant que ça ?

-Il est terrible. Vous les adultes êtes immunisés contre lui, mais notre devoir est de protéger les enfants qui se retrouveraient seuls dans le noir avec un de ses cauchemars.

-Pauvres bambins, dis-je en observant mon tableau, sur lequel je distinguais une pâle figure aux crocs acérés dont j'avais dessiné les contours près d'une lune gigantesque.

-Tu ne devrais pas le laisser là. Si Pitch Black le voit, qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir contre toi…

-Je suis immunisée, tu l'as dit toi-même, Frosty… Dis-je en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue.

-Arrête, tu me fais penser à Bunny.

-Ah ? Raison de plus pour moi de vouloir le connaître !

Il poussa un soupir de dédain.

-C'est vraiment minuscule, chez toi.

-Ça me désole quand j'ai des invités, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, heureusement. Pour moi, j'ai besoin de pas grand-chose. Un trou de souris me suffit.

-On n'en est pas loin.

-T'as fini de râler, oui ? A part ça, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas bien chauffé, mais niveau vêtements, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Je lui montrai mon placard rempli de pulls en laine que j'avais achetés des semaines après mon déménagement.

-Il fait si froid que ça, dans ta chambre ?

-Un peu. Mais je suis surtout inquiète pour ma gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Rien. Je suis un peu plus fragile, c'est tout. Mon médecin m'a dit qu'en gros, j'avais des poumons en papier crépon. Si je me découvre, c'est la pneumonie et l'hôpital directs.

-Ça craint.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Ceci dit, on ne peut pas dire que tu ne te compliques pas la vie, à vivre dans un village dans les montagnes.

-Mais tu m'énerves, je fais ce que je peux et tu n'es pas mon père, et… ! Tu finis pas ton thé ?

-Hein ? Oh non, merci, ça ira. Etant donné ma propre constitution, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de boissons chaudes.

-Ça se tient, admis-je après une seconde de réflexion. Tiens, ça me donne une idée !

Je fouillai aussitôt dans mon tiroir et en sortit mon carnet de croquis et un crayon.

-C'est pourquoi faire ? Demanda Jack, incrédule.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses des esquisses de tes « associés ». Si tu me dis la vérité, je pense qu'un portrait du vrai père noël se vendra bien à l'approche des fêtes. Tous les enfants en voudront un ! Au pire, je les garderai pour moi tout seule.

-Mais…

Comme résigné, Jack se saisit du crayon et en approcha la pointe à la feuille du carnet, hésita, lâcha le crayon, le reprit, puis le lâcha de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas dessiner. Je suis désolé.

Il eut l'air découragé. Aussitôt, je pris moi-même le crayon et le carnet et m'installai à mon bureau.

-C'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à me les décrire, et je tâcherai de les reproduire le plus fidèlement possible.

Il sembla perplexe, mais se laissa ensuite faire. Sa description de chacun d'eux était très étonnante. Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Jack lui-même s'arrêtait pour jeter des coups d'œil à mes dessins et se mettait à rire lorsque je lui racontais ma vision personnelle des choses. Il avait un rire clair comme du cristal, qu'il n'essayait pas d'embellir pour moi. Il le vivait, tout simplement. A un moment, je ne dessinai même plus. Je le laissai simplement parler, se souvenir avec passion de chacun de ces fameux gardiens. Ce personnage me fascinait et m'énervait tout à la fois, tant j'étais jalouse de la passion qui l'habitait. Pas comme la vie que j'avais eu dans une filière qui ne me correspondait pas.

-De là d'où je viens, tout est mort. Les cours sont mornes, les profs, même les élèves sont mornes, à ne parler que boulot tout le temps. On enseigne ton cerveau à devenir un cheval de trait dont on tirera toute ta vie durant la moindre particule de productivité. Mais le pire, c'est que, comme tu es un nombre perdu dans la masse, on ne te calcule pas. C'est une sensation terrible que d'être invisible en permanence.

Je venais de penser à voix haute. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je n'entendis plus la voix de Jack.

-Tu n'existes pas, l'entendis-je me répondre. Je sais ce que ça fait, de traverser les saisons sans que personne ne t'aperçoive. C'est affreux.

Je sentis une larme remonter jusqu'à mon œil, que je retins juste à temps et la déviai vers le nez.

-Saleté de rhume, grognai-je en prenant un mouchoir. Mais il est déjà trois heures du matin ! Il va falloir vraiment aller se coucher maintenant.

Je me relevai. Jack me regardait et souriait.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que je peux, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, emporter les croquis avec moi ?

-Quoi ! Dis-je en boudant, mais c'est les seuls que j'ai !

-Mais je te les rends demain, allez ! Implora-t-il en voletant autour de moi comme une mouche affolée autour d'une lampe électrique.

Je soupirai.

-Bon, mais tu me les rends demain, promis !

-Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable.

-T'es pas mal non plus, dans le genre, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Jack s'arrêta de voler et se posa devant moi.

-Moi, je suis sincère. J'ai été ravi de faire un peu plus la connaissance d'une amie de Jamie.

Il me tendit la main, que je pris, et la serrai dans la mienne.

-Et moi j'ai été… perturbée de faire la tienne. Mais ravie aussi.

-De toute façon, on se revoit demain.

-Alors à demain !

Il s'envola par la fenêtre, de laquelle je lui criais une dernière fois :

-Pense bien à mes croquis !

-Oui, oui !

-Je suis sérieuse !

-Mais oui, arrête de m'embêter ! »

Alors s'envola dans la nuit Jack Frost, un négatif de Peter Pan dont la vision faisait maintenant de moi un membre de plus chez la secte des enfants fous du village.

CHAPITRE 3:

Par la suite, voici la rencontre de Jack Frost et des gardiens telle qu'elle me l'a été racontée par la suite :

Jack partit rencontrer Nord et les autres gardiens aussitôt après notre rencontre. Dans son usine située aux pics des montagnes toujours enneigées, Fée, Bunny et Sab furent également convoqués.

Mais après que Jack m'ait quittée, je reçus moi-même une autre visite, bien moins charmante.

« -Tu asticotes un gardien ? Quelle puérilité !

Alors que je rangeais mon matériel de dessin et mes tasses, un autre visage se matérialisa devant ma fenêtre et se glissa du cadre en une épaisse volute de fumée noire et rampa jusqu'au pied de mon lit.

-Vous… Murmurai-je en le reconnaissant.

-Elle t'as vu ? S'exclama Bunny en en bondissant presque sur place.

-Une adulte ? Répéta Nord de sa voix de stentor, les poings sur ses hanches où ses tatouages « Gentil » et « Méchant » se bombèrent sous la tension des muscles de ses bras.

Même au-dessus du front de Sab, deux énormes points d'exclamation et d'interrogation se disputaient la première place dans les airs.

-Tu es sûre qu'elle ne te confondait pas avec un rêve ?

-Bunny, les carottes ça rend aimable, mais je ne savais qu'elles rendaient débile aussi !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, l'esquimau ?

-Du calme, les enfants ! Protesta Nord dans son habituelle position d'arbitre. Continue, Jack.

-Je vous dis qu'elle m'a vu ! Regarde, elle m'a même fait ces portraits pour vous.

Tous les gardiens s'approchèrent de Jack et se saisirent chacun d'une feuille.

-C'est vous que j'ai peint sur ma toile, dis-je face au visage squelettique qui me souriait maintenant d'un air satisfait.

-Les années passent, mais la mémoire reste, petite Nina…

-C'est vous qui m'empêchez de dormir la nuit, c'est vous le tordu qui m'avez rendu à moitié dingue à la fac !

-Non, tu l'as fait toute seule. Mes cauchemars n'ont fait que t'aider à voir la réalité en face.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un minable.

-C'est de la haine que je vois dans tes yeux ? Mais ma petite, tu n'as toujours rien compris alors. Car il ne sert à rien de maquiller tes peurs face à PITCH BLACK !

L'ampoule du plafonnier éclata. Le visage de Pitch se révulsa alors complètement et s'avança vers moi en s'étendant de tous côtés telle une ombre, ses dents aiguisées comme des poignards à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter brusquement et de grimper sur ma chaise, brandissant mon pinceau comme une arme vers la bête.

-C'est magnifique, dit Fée en un souffle devant son portrait.

-C'est moi qui m'était chargé de vous décrire, répondit Jack en bombant le torse.

-Alors… c'est comme ça que tu nous vois ?

La femme-oiseau avait du mal à cacher sa joie.

-Non, c'est comme ça qu'elle, elle vous a vu.

-Depuis quand je me balade en salopette rose ? Dit Bunny en plissant les yeux en deux fentes menaçantes lorsqu'il les tourna de nouveau vers Jack.

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, se contenta ce dernier de répondre en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent.

-Un jour, tu te prendras un boomerang dans la tête, faudra pas demander d'où ça vient…

Bien qu'il grognât, Bunny sourit néanmoins face à son portrait. Cette Nina avait sans doute fait l'entorse sur d'autres consignes malfaisantes de Jack, car malgré sa tenue, il ne gardait pas moins une allure héroïque et une pose fière, typique d'une vraie légende.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrer.

-Qui sait, peut-être que ça pourrait se faire un jour, dit Nord. Une adulte avec un regard d'enfant est certainement un bien rare et précieux...

Sab hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Tu n'as pas changé, petite Nina, résonna une voix dans les ténèbres, toujours aussi peureuse dans le noir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Laissez-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée. Je veux juste aller me coucher.

J'étais effectivement si fatiguée que je passai à la position assise sur mon bureau, alors que ma tête bourdonnait et se faisait lourde.

-Oh Nina, dit la voix soudain presque en ronronnant. Il est temps que tes esprits malades se reposent, en effet. Combien d'heures as-tu perdu en te battant contre mon sommeil de plomb ?

-Beaucoup trop.

-Hélas. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui t'ai amené à te rebeller contre ton père, et à mener cette vie que tu chéris tant. Sans moi, tu serais toujours là-bas à te lamenter sur ton sort. Sans moi, tu ne serais pas ici, avec Jamie et Jack…

-Jack…

-Arrête, tu es très bien comme tu es. Dit Fée en surprenant Nord se tâter discrètement les hanches.

-Oui, je sais, mais… Peut-être que je devrais perdre un peu, au cas où… ?

Tous secouèrent la tête ou se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

-Au fait, aucune nouvelle de Pitch récemment ?

-J'ai demandé à l'homme de la lune. Il nous a demandé de nous méfier.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire. Restons aux aguets, conclut Bunny. Je retourne chez moi, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour préparer l'arrivée du printemps. Et pas de blague Jack, pas de gelées cette année !

-On est au début de l'hiver, on y songera quand on y songera.

-En parlant de songe… Dit Fée en se tournant vers Sab.

Sab comprit. Il s'envola jusque vers Jack et dessina un immense nuage souriant.

-Sab, tu veux bien lui rendre visite pour moi ? C'est vraiment gentil.

Sab lui répondit d'une modeste révérence avant de repartir lui aussi vers son royaume sur son nuage.

Ne restait plus que Nord, Fée et Jack.

-Jack, ce pauvre Jack Frost, très précisément. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un malheur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j'ai peur que vous le battiez ? Je lui dirai que vous êtes revenu, et il vous battra de nouveau !

Pitch Black éclata de rire.

-Mais qui te parle de lui ? C'est de toi que je parlais. Si tu l'avertis que je suis de retour, alors tu ne t'en relèveras plus jamais. Je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies à genoux de t'achever. Les méandres les plus profonds de ton âme ne suffiront pas pour te cacher de l'enfer qui t'attend si tu ne m'obéis pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Quelque chose dans le noir s'empara du pinceau que j'avais gardé serré dans mon poing. Soudain la lumière de la lune, seule lumière qui me restait, sembla reluire sur tous les murs et m'éclairer, donnant à mes tableaux qui y étaient suspendus une lueur spectrale.

-Je voudrais que nous passions un accord très simple: peins pour moi, et tu ne me reverras plus. Que tes œuvres se dispersent dans toute la ville.

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je fasse ça ?

Un doux voile de sable noir vint caresser mes joues. Je le repoussai en le battant de mes deux mains.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Tu en as tous les talents. Tu me dois bien ça, Nina. »

-Dis-moi, cette Nina… Est-ce qu'elle ne t'aurait pas…

Jack regarda la Fée des dents d'un air interrogateur.

-…tapé dans l'œil ?

Jack eut l'air choqué, mais Nord siffla d'admiration.

-Allons Jack, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête !… Mais c'est parce que c'est faux, tout simplement faux !

-Elle-ce qu'elle est jolie ?

-Oui, enfin non, enfin… Je n'en sais rien !

Fée, bien qu'elle sourît, n'eut pas l'air satisfaite de cette réponse. Quenotte, sa plus fidèle servante, s'avança vers Jack et lui piqua le doigt.

-Aïe !

-Quenotte, excuse-toi !

Mais Quenotte croisa les bras et tourna le dos à sa victime. Heureusement, malgré la petite trace laissée, Jack ne saignait pas.

-Mais arrêtez, toutes les deux ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Et de toute façon, à quoi cela servirait ? Je suis immortel et elle ne l'est pas. Alors, à moins qu'elle devienne une gardienne, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de la voir vieillir et m'oublier petit à petit…

-C'est sans doute un être exceptionnel, si à vingt ans elle croit encore au Père Noël, dit Nord en posant sa grosse paluche sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Arrête Nord, tu me casses la clavicule.

Tous les trois sursautèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Sab rentrer en trombe par le vortex magique et se mettre à faire de grands gestes et des signaux bâclés à toute vitesse avec son sable d'or au-dessus de sa tête.

-Calme-toi, Sab, le commanda Nord. Explique-toi clairement.

Malgré sa panique encore évidente, Sab prit une grande inspiration et dessina plus lentement, en s'appliquant le mieux possible. Tous furent horrifiés de reconnaître l'immense silhouette sombre de Pitch.

-Branle-bas de combat ! Fée, appelle Bunny, dis-lui que c'est très grave ! »

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, tous les cinq se rendirent sur Terre en suivant le filon d'or que Sab laissa derrière lui.

-Enlevez-vous de moi tout de suite !

Je me relevai et me débattit avec le brouillard noir qui m'avait enveloppé. Je l'entendis rire autour de moi sans pouvoir savoir où il se trouvait précisément.

-T'inquiètes pas, on est là !

C'était la voix de Jack. Une bise glacée se répandit dans ma chambre et congela la fumée qui se matérialisa en un mur de glace brillant. Puis le mur se brisa et tomba en parcelles à mes pieds.

-Viens, prends ma main !

J'obéis et pris aussitôt la main de Jack, qui m'emmena au-dehors par la fenêtre. Je criai et m'accrochai à lui.

-Ne me lâche pas !

-Ça ne risque pas ! Lui répondis-je.

Alors dans le ciel se tracèrent d'immenses lacets d'or et de ténèbres. Soudain, j'aperçus un petit homme jaune à la tête des filons dorés.

-C'est lui le marchand de sable ?

-Oui.

-Dis-lui que j'ai des comptes à régler avec le sommeil.

-Il est déjà au courant, répondit Jack en souriant.

-Jack, repose-la ! Tu vois bien que Sab a besoin d'aide !

J'entendis une voix de femme et me tournai. Je reconnus soudain la femme-colibri.

-Elle est encore plus belle que je pensais, me dis-je tout haut.

Jack descendit jusqu'à ma fenêtre et me reposa.

Une troisième apparition, puis une quatrième, se firent. Avec « Nord » et « Bunny », l'équipe était maintenant au complet. Alors qu'ils se battaient contre les créatures de la nuit, j'entendis soudain des voix d'enfant jaillir de toutes parts : tous les enfants avaient sorti la tête de la fenêtre de leur chambre et regardaient ce qu'ils prenaient pour un spectacle. Lorsque les volutes de fumée noire se dissipèrent pour de bon, des cris de joie résonnèrent dans tout le quartier.

-Merci tout le monde ! Allez, au dodo maintenant ! Vous avez école demain ! Entendis-je crier le lapin.

Je souris. Jack revint à ma fenêtre.

-Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, je vais bien.

-Tout à l'heure, Nord avait essayé de t'attraper, mais comme il t'était encore invisible, c'est moi qui ai du t'enlever de là.

Je me retournai et vit que la glace avait fondu avec l'ombre qu'elle enfermait.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié tes croquis... Mais les gardiens les ont beaucoup aimés !

-Merci, c'est gentil, je dis en me sentant mes joues rougir. Alors… c'est donc eux, les gardiens ?

-Et qui d'autre veux-tu qu'on soit ?

Le lapin réapparut sur un traîneau tiré par des rennes. Il sauta d'un bond dans ma chambre.

-On est quand même mieux sur terre que dans ce tombeau volant.

Les trois autres apparurent également. La femme-colibri me regardait bizarrement, puis elle me sourit et battit des mains.

-Quelles dents ravissantes ! Pas une seule carie, et elles sont si blanches ! Tu t'es bien occupé de ta dentition, c'est bien !

-Euh… merci.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est née comme ça, me dit Jack à l'oreille.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi la grande qui arrive à nous voir ? Tu ferais un brillant portraitiste pour la galerie de mes ancêtres ! Entendis-je une grosse voix clamer, suivi d'un rire à faire trembler les murs.

Nord n'avait pas quitté son traîneau dans les airs et, malgré son épais manteau rouge, je voyais qu'il faisait un effort discret pour rentrer le ventre.

-Merci.

-Il va nous falloir partir, maintenant, continua-t-il d'un air désolé. Dites au-revoir, les amis, notre mission est finie.

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons probablement pour les prochaines fêtes, me dit le lapin en posant sa patte dans mon dos.

A vrai dire, il ressemblait bien plus à un kangourou qu'à un lapin.

Enfin, le petit bonhomme jaune réapparut. Il me sourit. Avant que je n'eus le temps de dire un mot, je reçus une balle de poudre aux yeux et sombrai enfin dans le plus doux des sommeils.

CHAPITRE 4:

Tout n'était que douceur autour de moi. Comme dans mes beaux jours, je rêvais que je dansais avec quelqu'un de mon âge, sans rien savoir de notre relation. Nous nous contentions de danser, et lui de me soutenir, sans qu'un seul mot ne passe entre nous deux. Je baignais de la tête aux pieds dans une douce chaleur invisible, comme un soleil qui m'enveloppait et m'isolait de tout ce qui n'était pas serein en moi. Je me sentais comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Mais les bruits dans la rue finirent par percer ma bulle, et je redevins lentement consciente de ce qui se passait au-dehors, les paupières toujours scellées malgré la lumière qui tâchait de s'y insérer et les colorait en orange. Mais je les ouvris et sautai immédiatement de mon lit lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonner : ce n'était que mon opérateur qui m'envoyait des pubs de Noël. Il allait bientôt être l'heure de récupérer Jamie à l'école. J'étais contente d'avoir fait une nuit aussi longue ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je me souvins de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Avais-je tout rêvé ?

Les esquisses n'étaient pas sur mon bureau. Jack n'avait pas pu me les rendre. Je me préparai et m'installai une nouvelle toile. Je me demandai quelle allait être mon nouveau sujet d'inspiration. Je me dis que j'allais peindre la grande bataille de cette nuit. Je préparai ma palette et y préparait mes couleurs, mais au moment où j'allais y tremper mon pinceau, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était mon père. Comme j'étais de bonne humeur, je décrochai :

« Allô papa ?

-Ah, enfin tu décroches ! Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi.

-Oui, pardon.

-Que j'essaye de te parler, mais tu n'es jamais là !

-Excuse-moi, répétai-je automatiquement comme un répondeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne suis plus une priorité pour toi, désormais ?

-Mais si, papa… Bien sûr... Et si tu me disais la raison de ton appel ?

-Rien, je voulais juste de tes nouvelles…

-Eh bien, comme tu vois, je vais très bien. C'est tout ?

-Non.

-Voilà, nous y sommes… j'eus le temps de glisser avant l'habituel sermon.

-Je viens aussi te parler à propos d'un sujet grave.

-Mes études.

-Exact. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'année prochaine ?

-Comme je t'ai dit papa, j'obtiens mon ma licence, et après, je m'inscrirai en première année d'école d'art.

-Non, il n'en n'est pas question.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le ton vif qu'il avait soudain prit me prit de court. Il répéta mot pour mot :

-Ma fille, il est hors de question que tu t'inscrives à cette école de zozos l'an prochain.

-Mais… c'est ce qui était convenu !

-Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Pour être honnête, je pense plutôt qu'on avait convenu que tu reviendrais à la fac pour continuer jusqu'au master. Et ensuite seulement, tu aurais le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça !

-Je sais que c'est un peu brusque, mais je voulais te ménager. Après tout, je croyais que nous considérions tous les deux cette année comme une année sabbatique.

-Une année sabbatique… ? Répétai-je faiblement…

Je sentis quelque chose s'effondrer en moi en entendant ce terme. Je serais à ce moment-là incapable de dire si mon père avait continué de parler ou non après ça, car je m'étais mise à raisonner à haute voix, aveugle à tout ce qui m'entourait :

-Tu veux dire que cette année, la première année où je décide enfin de tout, où je me paye tout ce qu'il faut pour enfin devenir indépendante… Tu me l'as « autorisée » pour que je prenne des vacances ? Toute cette année ne compte à tes yeux… qu'en tant que pause avant le vrai travail ?

-Oui, parce que je sais que tu as travaillé très dur les autres années, et…

-Mais enfin papa ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire pour moi ?!

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ma voix s'étranglait dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que nous discutions. Mon père reprit la sienne ne changea pas d'une octave de toute la conversation, ou à la limite légèrement agacée.

-Ma fille, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tu vis sur ce qu'on appelle la planète terre. Alors il va falloir que tu grandisses et que tu acceptes la dure réalité des faits. Dans la vie, il faut savoir aussi couvrir ses arrières, c'est comme ça. Et moi, je suis inquiète pour toi parce que tu as choisi une voie tortueuse.

Je ne parlais plus. Je savais déjà tout ça. Je l'avais accepté et je l'avais assumé. Il ne faisait maintenant plus que répéter ce dont nous avions déjà parlé il y a un an. Ma voix s'était perdue en un long sanglot muet, et ma bouche en grimaçait de douleur.

-Tout ce que je fais ne compte pas pour toi…

-Oh, arrête un peu ! M'interrompit-il.

-Tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'au final, j'apprenne que tout ça n'était que du chiqué, et que j'allais devoir tout recommencer.

-Mais non, enfin. Tu n'es pas si loin de la fin ! Plus que trois ans !

-Je te hais !

-Oh, soyons sérieux cinq minutes.

-Mais enfin, rugis-je dans le téléphone, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « sérieux » ?! Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il nous fallait toujours faire ce qu'on aime dans la vie, peu importe ce que les autres en pensaient ! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu m'as menti ?!

-Mais non, je ne t'ai pas menti. C'est juste que je vois que tu es un peu jeune et donc que tu étais un peu…

-… Stupide ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? Je suis jeune, donc je suis forcément débile et naïve sur la réalité des choses ?

- Je dis juste que tu n'es pas assez mûre pour connaître la vie.

-… « Pour connaître la vie ». Oui, j'avoue que je suis trop jeune pour avoir connu « ta » vie, papa. Mais moi, je veux vivre la mienne ! Et je ne m'éterniserais pas dans cette conversation, parce qu'on l'a déjà eu une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Je te dis bonne soirée et pas joyeux Noël, parce que tu ne seras pas prêt de m'y voir, salut ! »

Je coupai mon portable et le balançai de toute ma rage contre mon matelas derrière moi. Je serrai les dents avant de finalement laisser ma tête atterrir contre la surface de la table vernie et laisser toutes mes larmes tomber et former une généreuse flaque sous mon front. Soudain l'inspiration vint. Je me saisis de ma palette et, presque comme dans un rêve, je mélangeai toutes mes couleurs. Puis le pinceau glissa sur la toile blanche, laissant sa couleur l'envahir peu à peu, couleur à laquelle je donnai ensuite forme. Lorsque ma toile fut presque achevée et que je sortis peu à peu de ma transe, je réalisai que j'avais composé une seconde toile noire, dans laquelle cette fois-ci un monstre hideux regardait le spectateur en face, de ses yeux de braise. Je vis aussi que, quel que fut l'angle, le monstre ne vous quittait pas des yeux. Je donnai un ultime coup de pinceau et le lâchai, avant de m'effondrer de nouveau, la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me retournai et cachai d'instinct le tableau. C'était Jack. Il tenait dans ses mains les croquis qu'il était venu me rendre. Il sortit de l'encadrement de ma fenêtre et s'adossa au mur sans me quitter des yeux. Je me frottai les yeux en souriant du mieux que je pouvais :

-C'est trop compliqué, je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quand même quelque chose que je peux faire ?

-Il y a quelque chose, oui.

Je me levai de ma chaise et m'approchai de lui avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis serra les siens autour de moi.

-Mon père m'a trahi, soufflai-je contre son pull froid.

-C'est triste.

-Très.

Je pleurais encore. Jack me caressa les cheveux, puis il se sépara de moi et toucha mes larmes du bout de ses doigts, ce qui les congela. Après quoi, il les fit léviter et les modela en une seule. Elle continua de se mouvoir jusqu'à former une petite danseuse de glace qui tournoya et voltigea devant moi.

-C'est ce que je fais quand la petite sœur de Jamie pleure.

Je ris.

-C'est malin ! Il est l'heure, je dois aller chercher Jamie.

-Ah ? Euh… je pars aussi, il y a des conditions météorologiques qui ne préviennent pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre.

-C'est pas grave, tu verras ça plus tard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis s'envola de nouveau de ma fenêtre.

-Tu ne penses jamais à utiliser les portes ? Lui criai-je.

-Pourquoi faire ? Me répondit-il. C'est vous qui vous compliquez la vie ! »

Avant de partir, je recouvris la toile d'un drap blanc et fermai la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, je fus étonnée de voir Jamie toujours en pyjama chez lui.

« -Mais Jamie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard à l'école !

-T'es pas au courant ? Il a neigé cette nuit, alors on n'a pas école !

-Il a neigé, cette nuit… »

L'après-midi, je retrouvai Jack dans le parc, toujours au milieu des enfants en train de jouer.

« -Jamie n'a pas eu d'école parce qu'il a neigé, cette nuit… Tu n'as aucune de ce qui s'est passé par hasard ?

-Alors là, aucune idée…

-Jack !

-Ok, j'avoue, j'ai peut-être un peu aidé.

-C'est mal.

-Non, c'est fun.

Comme à son habitude, il voltigeait dans l'air, tapotant parfois de son bâton pour faire naître du verglas sous les pieds des passants. Puis il forma de son souffle une boule de neige qu'il envoya alors à un enfant, ce qui provoqua une bataille géante dans laquelle je fus obligatoirement impliquée sitôt qu'une boule de neige me toucha de côté.

-Amuse-toi un peu, maintenant que tu en as l'occasion ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal de jouer les grosses gamines une fois de temps en temps !

-Ah oui ! T'en veux de la grosse gamine ? Attention !

Je tendis le doigt vers un point fixe derrière lui, mais quand il se tourna et se retourna de nouveau après la fausse alerte, il reçut ma boule de neige en plein visage.

-Sale peste !

Il me poursuivit de son bâton et m'envoya des dizaines de boules de neige tout en visant également d'autres enfants à côté. Moi-même je fis de nouveau mouche sur quelques uns.

-Ecoutez-moi ! Lança une petite grosse à la cantonade en se plaçant sur un monticule. Ce soir je fais une boom chez moi ! Donc tous ceux qui veulent venir, c'est à dix-huit heures !

Je me souvins alors de la présence de Jamie lorsqu'il me tira par la manche.

-Nina, est-ce que tu voudras venir avec moi? Allez, s'il te plaît !

-Je ne… Bon, de toute façon, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, alors c'est d'accord. Mais on ne repart pas trop tard !

-Mais j'ai dit à Choupette que je dormirais chez elle !

-Tes parents sont au courant ?

-Oui !

-Menteur !

-Non, c'est vrai.

-Ok, je te fais confiance. »

Je me rappelai néanmoins mentalement de les appeler pour avoir confirmation. Jamie en fut fou de joie.

Je me tournai vers Jack, qui avait disparu, mais qui revint aussitôt à moi.

-Tu y seras, toi aussi ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais avec le retour de Pitch, l'homme de la lune nous a tous convoqués ce soir pour qu'on veille au sommeil des enfants.

-On doit s'attendre à un autre feu d'artifice cette nuit, alors ? Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est fort possible, répondit-il de même.

-Alors, bon courage.

-Merci. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'envola, sourd aux protestations des enfants qui lui réclamaient de rester.

Je déteste les booms. Quand j'étais petite, je les adorais, mais plus maintenant. Je me suis retrouvée à danser sur de la musique pour enfants, à faire des jeux de société pour enfants et à boire des boissons trop sucrées. Ceci dit, les parents étaient rassurés d'avoir une grande, qui plus est ancienne animatrice de colo, parmi eux. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, tout le monde était couché, et ils m'ont remercié tandis que je m'éclipsai sans bruit. En fait, j'aime bien être avec des enfants. Le seul ennui était que l'hôte de ce soir habitait à l'autre bout de la ville, et que je repartais à pied. Il faisait nuit noire et le vent glacé soufflait, cinglant mes mains et mon visage. Heureusement qu'il ne neigeait plus. Mais un brouillard épais s'était levé en lieu et place de la neige, et m'empêchait de voir à cinquante mètres devant moi. Le retour fut long. Je suivis toutes les cartes que je pus trouver dans les arrêts de bus, tournant, me trompant, revenant sur mes pas, faisant demi-tour, continuant sur une route droite pendant ce qui me sembla des heures… Lorsque j'eus de la compagnie.

« On dit que c'est dangereux de se promener la nuit.

-Je ne promène pas, je rentre chez moi. Et vous n'êtes que de la fumée, vous ne pouvez pas me blesser.

-Non, mais le froid, si… Oui, le froid que Jack Frost a créé, nous avons bien le même en tête. Alors il vaut mieux que tu rentres au plus vite. Car tu commences à t'engourdir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bientôt je ne sentis plus la pointe de mes orteils et avançai comme si j'étais guidée par un pilote automatique. Je battais l'air devant moi de mes bras, comme si le brouillard pouvait se dissiper. Le vent glacé avait paralysé mes joues, et je toussai. Je poussai un haut soupir extenué en réalisant que je tournais en rond depuis des heures.

-C'est pas possible.

-Il faut croire que si.

-Taisez-vous !

-Je ne fais que répéter ce que tes pensées me disent tout haut. Tu vas te perdre dans le froid et tout le monde s'en fichera. Car qui se soucie d'une peintre ratée ? C'est à croire qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'opportunités pour faire quelque chose de sa vie. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que son père pour la soutenir… Oups.

Le froid et la fatigue avaient insensibilisé mes membres. Je maudis les jeux et la danse qui avaient férocement entamé des réserves d'énergie que j'aurais pu utiliser en marchant. Mes mains étaient enflées, ma gorge brûlait, et le sommeil me faisait picoter les yeux. Bravement, je fis demi-tour et décidai de ne plus m'arrêter.

-Tu as rarement eu l'occasion de vendre tes toiles minables. Tu peins des sujets niais, aux couleurs criardes. Tu t'es mis tout le monde à dos pour suivre une voie qui te faisait foncer droit dans le mur.

Je marchais en titubant et haletant, comme si j'étais soûle. Je toussai de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus longtemps. Il me fallut ensuite m'arrêter de marcher pour pouvoir tousser correctement.

-Tu as tout faux depuis le début. En fait, si tu réfléchis bien, je suis ton seul allié. Car moi seul te suis resté fidèle depuis tant d'années. Et moi seul te révèle telle que tu es vraiment, toi qui n'es que ténèbres et labyrinthes. Et ton destin est de jamais parvenir jusqu'à la lumière.

-Ça suffit, tais-toi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi.»

En pleine bourrasque et dans la nuit, le trottoir me parut soudain bien confortable. Après une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires, presque aveuglée par l'effort que me coûtait maintenant la marche, je décidai d'une petite sieste de cinq minutes au sol, de quoi me requinquer suffisamment pour continuer mon trajet. Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir et me pelotonnai contre une voiture pour m'abriter du vent. J'ouvris aussi mon manteau pour qu'il recouvre mes jambes.

« Cinq minutes… Juste cinq… Parce que je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Je fermai les yeux.

Plus tard, le vent était bien plus fort et frappait mon visage continuellement. Mais en cherchant à me repositionner, je me sentis fermement soutenue par deux bras. J'avais la gorge en feu et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Sous mes paupières, je reconnus le pull violet de Jack.

Je me souvins du tableau qui allait avec l'Oiseau, que je gardai dans ma chambre. J'avais vendu l'autre, _L'Oiseau bleu_, à une famille avec deux petits enfants, qui disaient que l'oiseau leur faisait penser à quelqu'un. Il fallait que j'arrête avec les oiseaux.

CHAPITRE 5:

J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau. Je m'étais retrouvée depuis trois jours dans un lit chez les parents de Jamie, entourée d'eux trois, de Janice, d'un docteur et de Jack. C'est lui qui avait prévenu Jamie que j'étais malade, qui à son tour avait prévenu ses parents, qui, eux, étaient venus me chercher et avaient contacté un médecin. Je respirais très mal, comme si je cherchais à gonfler un ballon percé. Et je toussais tellement qu'il me fallait constamment un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main pour cracher. Mais le pire était les cauchemars. Avec la fièvre, ils m'attaquaient aussi bien dans mon sommeil qu'éveillée. Mon cerveau les rendait absurdes, infinis. Je voyais des tableaux danser, des créatures sans tête, des tours d'ivoire sombre, des cages en os, des chevaux aux sabots de feu, aux yeux morts et à la gueule béante, leur langue à peine suspendue à leur mâchoire, prêts à me faire perdre pied et m'emporter dans le néant. Ils hurlaient et couraient, furieux, aveugles, je sentais la terre trembler sous leurs pas, tandis que j'étais paralysée, incapable de fuir leur course de titans.

« On pensait qu'elle avait une grippe, mais son état empire. Elle ne mange presque pas, la fièvre la fait délirer, elle peut à peine bouger et elle frissonne !

Le docteur s'était contenté de me poser quelques questions auxquelles je répondais par phrases courtes, tant le souffle me manquait.

-Elle est cyanosée. Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital.

-On ne peut pas, les routes sont toujours bloquées par la neige !

-Alors il va falloir attendre et espérer que ça n'empire pas.

-Maman, ça veut dire quoi, cyanosée ?

-Tu vois, c'est que ses ongles et ses lèvres sont bleus, parce que l'oxygène ne parvient pas jusqu'au bout des veines.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle peut mourir ?

-Non, personne ne va mourir, promis, répliqua le médecin.

Ce n'était pas dans son contrat de faire pleurer les enfants en visite.

Pendant tout ce temps, Jack était penché vers moi, le désespoir et l'horreur peint sur son visage. J'étais parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'aurais voulu répondre quelque chose d'ironique à Jack, rassurer le petit Jamie et le prendre contre moi, mais l'idée seulement de lever la main me coûtait des efforts terribles. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, et mes lèvres étaient énormément gercées, presque émiettées. Janice emporta les restes de mon sandwich que j'avais à peine entamé. Lorsqu'ils finirent tous par partir avec un petit mot d'encouragement, seul Jamie et Jack restèrent.

Je crois que je m'endormis et que j'eus un cauchemar dans lequel j'appelai mon père dedans car je prononçai « papa » lorsque je repris conscience et, les yeux toujours clos, je sentis la grosse main de Nord posée sur mon crâne. Je sentis aussi la tête couverte de fourrure de Bunny se poser sur ma poitrine où il y étendit une de ses longues oreilles et déclara, formel :

-Son cœur bat presque à la même vitesse que celui d'un lapin, c'est pas bon.

-Tout est de ma faute, entendis-je Jack grogner.

-Arrête Jack, lui dit Fée.

-C'est moi qui ai provoqué la tempête. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est retrouvée cette nuit dans le froid ! C'est à cause de moi qu'elle ne peut pas guérir.

Il y eut un silence.

-Et le pire, c'est que je savais tout ça. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Mais maintenant, je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Je ne sais que contrôler la neige et la glace. Comme si elle avait encore besoin de ça, maintenant ! Veillez sur elle, je dois repartir.

-Tu comptes partir sur les traces de Pitch sans nous ?

-Si tu dois partir, nous venons avec toi, dit Nord plein d'autorité. Jamie restera pour la veiller. Mais je pense que le mieux serait que tu restes avec lui.

-Elle serait soulagée de voir ton visage quand elle s'éveillera de ses cauchemars.

-Fée, je…Commença-t-il avec colère avant de sortir sur un ton douloureux… Je ne veux pas rester. C'est trop dur. Mais je reviendrai.

-Ne pars pas.

Entre l'enfer et l'éveil, je n'eus que le temps de prononcer cette phrase et d'ouvrir mes paupières à demi, mais je le vis s'éloigner de moi pour prendre son envol. Ma voix était trop faible pour qu'il m'entende et je sombrai de nouveau. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis la porte se fermer sur Janice. Jamie était encore là :

-Tu es réveillée ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Le docteur a dit que les routes étaient déneigées. On t'emmène à l'hôpital dès que mes parents seront rentrés.

-Où est Jack ?

Le regard de Jamie s'éteignit.

-Il est parti à la recherche de Pitch hier. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

-J'ai retrouvé Pitch.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Dans ma chambre, j'ai peint un deuxième tableau pour lui… Je suis désolée. »

Même si Jamie ne comprenait sûrement pas de quoi je parlais, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un l'entende.

Le troisième jour, Jack ne revint pas non plus. Pas plus que le quatrième jour, ni le cinquième. A la fin de la semaine, j'étais guérie, et convaincue que Jack ne reviendrait plus. Que ce fut par sa peur de me voir, ou son combat contre notre ennemi commun. Celui-ci avait continué ses attaques nocturnes et diurnes, mais avec cette fois-ci pris le goût douceâtre de la mélancolie. Il s'emparait désormais de mes souvenirs de Jack et les tordait, puis en satura mes sens jusqu'à ce que je me finisse par recouvrer suffisamment de force pour le chasser de ma tête. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de ma chambre, totalement guérie et tenant fermement sur mes deux pieds, je remarquai que quelque chose avait changé durant mon absence. Je me tournai vers mes tableaux et vis que deux d'entre eux, les deux tableaux noirs, avaient disparu.

« Où sont mes deux tableaux ?

-Un magicien ne révèle aucun de ses tours, minauda Pitch en apparaissant dans une nuée de fumée tourbillonnante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

-Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

Il dessina alors avec la fumée autour de lui des symboles dans l'air, qui se détaillèrent pour former une minuscule silhouette de jeune homme armé d'un bâton, en train de se battre contre une immense vague noire qui prit les yeux du démon que j'avais peint peu avant mon hospitalisation. Le combat dura peu de temps et bientôt, la figure du jeune homme se trouva dissipée par la vague qui le dévora tête la première sous mes yeux horrifiés.

-…Où est-il maintenant ?

-Un magicien ne révèle aucun de ses tours…

-Dis-le-moi tout de suite !

-Peins d'autres tableaux pour moi, en échange.

-..Non.

-Réfléchis, tu n'aurais plus à te soucier de tes démons sachant qu'ils s'en prendraient à d'autres…

-Je t'ai dit non !

Dans un mouvement de recul, Pitch eut l'air étonné d'un petit garçon se cognant à une paroi de verre avant de se mettre à meugler comme la plus féroce de ses bêtes de la nuit.

-J'en ai assez ! Je te détruirai si tu ne m'obéis pas !

-Toc toc.

Pitch et moi tournâmes la tête. Un bras d'enfant dépassait du cadre de ma porte, suivi de la tête de Jamie souriante.

-Je peux entrer ?

Sa voix était naturelle. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur sans ciller une seule fois.

-Jamie…

-Quoi ?

-Tu… Tu ne…

Il y eut un silence. Je n'osai pas désigner Pitch de peur qu'il ne l'aperçoive et que Pitch ne le blesse. Etrangement, Pitch était tout aussi immobile que Jamie. Il était même glacé.

-Maman m'attend en bas. J'étais passé te voir avant d'aller à l'école. Est-ce que tu viendras me chercher ce soir ?

-Euh, je…

-Ok, je demanderai à maman de le faire. Bye !

La porte se ferma, nous laissant Pitch et moi seuls de nouveau. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je lui fis de nouveau face.

-Il ne t'a pas vu. Et il ne t'a pas entendu.

Pitch me regarda d'un air farouche : mon sourire lui faisait peur.

-Cela confirme ce que j'ai pensé jusque là. Tu m'effraies, mais tu ne peux pas faire de mal. En fait, mes toiles sont ton seul point de raccord avec la réalité.

-Je te tuerai !

Ses aboiements avaient maintenant pris une teinte bien plus agressive, mais de celle des piaulements d'un rat piégé dans un coin de mur.

-Oh non, tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tu ne me fais plus peur.

Pitch vola autour de moi, étendant vainement ses voiles de fumée noire contre mon visage, mais ils le traversèrent, telle que le fait la fumée ordinaire devant de la matière concrète.

-Ce qui veut dire que maintenant, tu dois me dire où est Jack. »

Comme s'il revenait à ses esprits, Pitch sourit et fixa son regard sur moi en deux fentes malveillantes avant de s'éloigner vers ma fenêtre. Je tâchai de le retenir de mes deux mains mais il rit de nouveau et disparut en se dissipant. Le vent qu'il créa en se métamorphosant fit voler des papiers sur mon bureau que je rattrapai avant qu'ils ne suivent la même voie que lui. Parmi eux, je reconnus les cinq croquis des gardiens. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je vis qu'on y avait marqué des petits mots :

« Merci du portrait ! Peux-tu aussi faire celui de mes deux millions d'ouvrières ? »

« N'écoute pas ce que dit Jack sur mes costumes. Content que tes coups de crayon y aient survécu ! »

« Si je pouvais ajouter ce dessin à tous mes cadeaux pour les enfants, nous aurions un Noël plus beau que jamais ! »

Sab s'était modestement caricaturé sous son croquis en train de sourire aux anges.

« Bats-toi pour tes rêves. Tu ne mérites que ça. » Disait le mot de Jack.

Au-dehors, le soleil brillait comme si le printemps annonçait déjà son retour. Et en parlant de printemps, j'aperçus Nord, seul, traverser les cieux et me faire de grands signes avant de finir devant ma fenêtre.

« -Vous arrivez un peu tard, leur répondis-je. Pitch vient juste de partir.

-Je ne suis pas là pour lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et où sont les autres ? Où est Jack ?

Un simple coup d'œil dans ses grands yeux bleus me suffit pour comprendre qu'il savait toute la situation, et ce pourquoi il était venu me chercher.

-Conduisez-moi. »

Il m'expliqua en route tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient tous appris par Jamie ce que Pitch m'avait fait, ainsi que l'existence des tableaux, auxquels il a donné vie. Par la suite, l'équipe s'est retrouvée séparée. Fée, Nord et Bunny ont encerclé les nouvelles créatures pour qu'elles ne quittent pas le domaine de la forêt, tandis que Jack et Sab se sont retrouvés à affronter Pitch. Et même si Jack se battait avec une ténacité et une rage exceptionnelles, Pitch les a tout de même pris en traître, et l'a envoyé au tapis. Le combat continuait toujours dans la forêt qui jouxtait le parc. Il nous fallait faire vite.

Nous suivîmes le chemin de sable d'or que Sab avait laissé près de l'endroit où Jack était tombé. Mais alors que nous approchions, Nord dut sauvagement dévier pour éviter les assauts d'une bête à tête de taureau plus pâle qu'un squelette.

-Je dois aider Fée et les autres, tu vas devoir continuer sans moi !

-Comment je fais pour descendre ?

-Sab ! Donne-lui un coup de main !

A l'appel du plus ancien des gardiens, le petit homme vint à ma rencontre et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais trop lourde pour sa petite stature, mais sa capacité à voler me permit au-moins d'atterrir en douceur au milieu des arbres. Après un serrement de ses petites mains dans les miennes qui signifiait sûrement bonne chance, il s'envola et le silence épais régna de nouveau à terre.

Mon cœur battit tandis que je parcourais au hasard les racines des arbres et les feuilles qui craquaient sous mes semelles, l'œil aux aguets, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre signe de vie, criant son nom, mais seul le vent me répondit en secouant paresseusement quelques branches au-dessus de ma tête.

« Je ne le trouverai jamais. Et je vais peut-être me perdre ! » Me murmura une petite voix en détresse. Mais elle était trop familière avec la voix d'un autre, et je continuai d'appeler Jack pour la couvrir.

Soudain un éclair blanc apparut entre deux arbres. Plus je m'en approchai, plus sa forme devenait distincte contre la couleur brune des troncs d'arbre. Bientôt, je la vis dans son entier et m'en émut : c'était un couple de givre, une fille et un garçon, qui dansait en rond entre le ciel et la terre.

Je suivis les petits danseurs parmi les arbres puis les écartèrent lorsque je touchai enfin au but : Jack, inerte, était allongé, face contre terre, au milieu d'une mare gelée, son bâton à ses côtés, brisé en deux. Il avait du tomber à la verticale, car il y avait de multiples fissures au-dessous de lui, et je tressaillis en entendant la glace se craqueler encore. Sans son arme et ainsi affaibli, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un garçon normal, plus jeune que moi, plus doux aussi, ce qu'il était sûrement avant d'acquérir tous ses pouvoirs. Je sentais son nom qui voulait jaillir de fond de ma gorge, mais je restai silencieuse et tâtai la glace du pied, puis me retrouvai debout sur la surface de la mare, suffisamment épaisse pour me soutenir sans gros risques.

« Arrête, me dit doucement Jack quand il me vit venir, va-t-en. Tu risques de te noyer.

-C'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche.

J'avançai lentement jusqu'à me retrouver à quatre pattes en avançant vers lui et, après avoir lancé les deux morceaux de son bâton vers le bord, tira doucement sur ses bras. Il chercha à me repousser, mais je le maintins fermement.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnai-je, ou nous allons couler tous les deux.

Mes genoux étaient humides, et la glace se fendilla un peu plus sur notre passage, mais nous finîmes par arriver au bord, où je pus enfin m'accrocher à Jack de toutes mes forces. Nous étions tous les deux gelés, mais la chaleur finit par revenir entre nous.

-Ne me quitte plus.

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, répondit-il après un silence et, je ne suis pas certaine, une larme.

A part ça, pas un mot ne fut prononcé entre nous. Il était maintenant allongé par terre, adossé contre l'un de mes genoux, et je le serrai dans mes bras comme si j'avais peur de le laisser m'échapper.

-Tu sais, finit Jack par me dire, j'ai sauvé ma sœur d'une noyade dans la même situation. Le seul problème est que je ne m'en suis pas sorti. C'est pour ça que l'homme de la lune m'a ressuscité en gardien… La seule chose dont je me suis souvenu à mon réveil était le noir total autour de moi, et la peur d'y être coincé pour toujours.

-Ça n'arrivera plus. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais.

Lui qui m'avait presque prononcé les mêmes mots par le passé, ce serment qui m'avait échappé me fit soudain sentir puissante et prête à protéger Jack à mon tour. Il dut avoir le même sentiment car, lorsque je lâchai enfin mon étreinte, il colla sa tête contre mon cœur et enroula ses bras autour de ma poitrine.

-Merci. »

Je posai moi-même mes mains derrière sa tête et lui caressai les cheveux.

Au loin, les pas assourdissants d'une bête résonnèrent jusqu'à nous. Nous nous redressâmes aussitôt sur nos pieds. Quoique ce fût, ça s'approchait à grands pas. Soudain, le fameux démon pâle se dressa devant nous, en brisant un arbre sur son passage. Jack s'envola et lui envoya un pic de glace acéré directement au cœur, mais la lance le traversa, et les dégâts qu'elle causa dans sa chair se guérirent aussitôt.

« Pitch a pris tes tableaux. Il faut les retrouver et les détruire !

-Mais où peuvent-ils être ?

Jack resta aussi muet que moi à cette question. Dans le ciel éclairé, je vis bientôt les gardiens rejoindre Jack dans le ciel et s'entrechoquer contre des milliers de créatures tout aussi abominables les unes que les autres, beaucoup nées de mon pinceau. Soudain une idée me vint :

-Jack ! Appelle Nord tout de suite !

Jack ne comprit pas ce que j'avais en tête, mais il m'obéit. Je demandai à Nord de me ramener immédiatement chez moi, ce contre quoi il voulut s'indigner, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps et lui répéta ma requête jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Une fois à mon appartement, je descendis les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à mon voisin de l'étage en-dessous, où le père du meilleur ami de Jamie m'ouvrit, tout étonné de ma visite, et encore plus de ma demande.

-Mais pourquoi voulez-vous reprendre ce tableau ?

-Je ne fais que vous l'emprunter, et sinon je vous rendrai votre argent, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est à l'instant une question capitale. S'il vous plaît.

Tout aussi déconcerté que tous ceux que j'avais engagés dans mon plan, il me tendit le tableau que je lui avais vendu, _L'Oiseau bleu_, que j'emportai avec moi, avec d'autres tableaux.

-Nord, dis-je lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans les airs au milieu des cauchemars ambulants, je vais avoir besoin de Sab, maintenant.

-Mais est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Vous, vous êtes des gardiens, moi je peins. Chacun son truc.

Il comprit et me sourit avant d'appeler Sab d'un coup de sifflet entre ses doigts. J'expliquai très rapidement à Sab mon idée.

-Si Pitch peut le faire, alors c'est aussi dans ton pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sab hésita, avant d'observer de très près tous mes tableaux et de se concentrer. Les autres gardiens se concentrèrent autour de nous, jusqu'à ce que le miracle se produise.

Grands d'une dizaine de mètres, de l'étendue de leurs ailes qui semblaient infinie, _L'Oiseau et L'Oiseau bleu_ prirent chacun leur envol dans le ciel et s'attaquèrent à la nuée de démons qui voletait aux alentours et fuirent lorsqu'ils virent leurs pairs s'écraser dans les serres et le bec des dieux. A l'image des démons, les êtres du _Monde des Rêves_ envahirent à leur tour l'atmosphère et firent pleuvoir les coups contre leurs alter-ego. Les gardiens eux-mêmes semblaient ébaubis par les nouvelles étincelles qui jaillirent autour d'eux.

-Nina, tu es géniale ! Me cria Bunny qui semblait désormais s'attaquer avec plaisir à tous les démons qui lui faisaient face.

Une gonflée de fierté envahit tout mon système face à ce retournement de situation, quand des bras me soulevèrent du traîneau de Nord et me déposèrent quelques mètres plus bas entre les bras.

-Suis Quenotte, me dit Fée lorsqu'elle se montra à moi. Elle sait où se cachent les tableaux.

Je vis une petite fée se détacher d'elle en bourdonnant. Elle rajouta :

-Au fait… Merci pour Jack.

Et elle me serra contre elle avant de s'envoler de nouveau vers la bataille jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un point vert dans le nuage noir.

L'elfe bourdonna à mon oreille pour me rappeler à l'ordre avant de se diriger loin devant moi vers les arbres. Je courus jusque derrière elle jusqu'à me trouver au pied d'un arbre mort. Sous l'une de ses épaisses racines qui dépassaient du sol, un coin de toile dépassait dans la poussière. Je m'agenouillai pour récupérer mes biens, quand l'arbre se déracina et que se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant moi le démon de la seconde toile. Je réalisai combien sa bouche tordue me rappelait la grimace de mon père lorsqu'il hurlait après moi. Du sable noir sortait de son corps à chacun de ses mouvements trop brusques et bien qu'il hurlât et qu'il trépignât, il ne me touchait pas. Bien au contraire, lorsque je tendis le bras devant moi, il recula même pour l'éviter. Mais je m'emparai calmement des toiles et, comme dans une cérémonie, je sortis lentement mon briquet.

L'instant d'après, la bête n'était plus qu'une torche noire grinçante et beuglante, courant dans tous les sens sans que ses flammes ne brûlent pas la moindre écorce d'arbre alentour. Il s'empêtra une dernière fois dans les branches en hauteur, puis il se dissipa en ne laissant que des traces de suie derrière lui, qui à leur tour s'effacèrent pour ne plus rien laisser qu'un petit tas de cendres à mes pieds et deux cadres de bois vides.

Le secret des films d'horreur tient du fait que l'horreur soit en chacun de nous, qu'il existe en nous un monstre qui se délecte de notre peur et boit notre vie par son existence même. Quoiqu'il vous dise, ne l'écoutez pas. Envoyez-le se coucher sans dire au-revoir.

Le secret de la vie est qu'il existe en nous une part de lumière, capable de rivaliser avec l'ombre, pourvu qu'on réponde à sa demande d'exister. Je l'ai sentie vivre en moi lorsque j'ai convoqué mon père, et que nous avons eu une conversation longue et douloureuse sur mon avenir. Je sais qu'il a eu sa part de cauchemars après notre dispute, et qu'elle s'en est allé lorsqu'il a franchi la porte de mon appartement. Je l'ai sentie aussi quand je pensais perdre Jack, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, et maintenant que nous ne quitterons plus jamais le cœur de l'autre. Je l'ai senti quand Bunny a poussé des cris en nous voyant derrière lui ramasser tous les œufs qu'il parsemait la veille de Pâques dans les jardins.

Les cinq légendes sont les gardiens des enfants, mais parfois je me dis que ce sont de simples messagers : soyez votre enfant, votre gardien, votre trésor et votre but.


End file.
